finding hopes father
by wolf girl molly
Summary: title says it who is baby Hope's father? do not own twilight read the first four chapters then review i do not know if any one will like this if you do let me know kay. ExB story M for safty only all human at that
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Alice, I am sick of Tanya! All she talks about is how Edward won't sleep with her. Just because he slept with a girl when he was drunk once. She thinks that he will sleep with her! He even said that he wants to find that girl again. Alice I think he fell for who ever she was," I tell her.

"I know and I think you are right but you know Tanya. She wants the best looking guys to fall for her and they are Jasper, Emmett, and Edward. You know that she wount touch Em and Jaz for they are with me and Rose but Edward is single and she thinks she can get him. How has Hope been," she asks me. Hope my two year old daughter that is living with my mother in Florda. I do not know who her father is I, like Edward, got drunk at a party and lost my v-card to some stranger with green eyes. Edward moved here not long after that so I know it was not him. Even if he has green eyes like her father and my daughter as well.

"She is doing just fine, Rennee is going to send her up here after my 18th birthday for good. I will get to keep her from now on, Alice, I will have my little girl with me here," I tell her.

"Maybe we will finaly find out who her dad is once she is here. I still think that it is Edward and neitherof you know who it was that you gave your v-cards to. How do you know that it was not him that you gave it to? I am telling you that once she meets him as you know she will that will be what she says, she will say "Daddy", I bet on it. Then what will you do? How will you tell her that he is not her daddy but that you don't know who her daddy is?" Alice said.

"I don't know. I don't know. Any way I have to go. Mr. Banner wants me and Edward to do some project do you know how to get snails to have sex?" I ask her.

"Ewww! No, I don't why?" she asked.

"Because we have to find out about the mating ways of snails, and we have no clue as to how they mate," I tell her.

"Well maybe you two can mate to help them along," she added.

"Alice I all ready have a child I am not ready for a second one yet," I tell her.

"Yes, but he might be," she said, she has all ways said that Edward is Hope's father. And at times when she smiles I think Alice could be right, for it is a lot like his smile. Or a crooked smirk at times lets you know that she did something that you will hate. I have untill my 18th birthday which is in three weeks to try and find her father, if he is even from Forks to start with.

"Yeah yeah as you keep on saying but I am telling you he is not her father, now bye," I tell her as I pull up at Edward's house he lives a few streets from me.

"Bye and say hey to your baby daddy for me," she said.

"He is not..." she hung up on me, " my baby's daddy." I finish after I park. I get out and head to the door and as I am about to knock Edward opens the door.

"Hey, Bella do you mind if we take your truck to the lake to find the snails," he asked.

"Sure, I rarely get to drive the beast since Alice and Rose all ways come to my house and hyjack what I am to wear to school to fit what they think I should wear to school," I tell him. He just laughs for he knows that I hate what they pick out but knows that with them I can never win with out the aid of a cast on a leg or arm.

"Those two will have you wearing a skirt with heels every day if it was not for the fact that you all ways break something in them," he said, he also knows that I will break something in the next month or something for it is every three months after I get out of a cast I get a new one somewhere else on my body. Thank God that Hope did not get her grace from me.

"Hey, whats up something has you thinking over there," Edward said when I did not respond to his joke of me and my habit of breaking something.

"Just thinking of something," I tell him, he knows that there is a secret that I have he just does not know it at least not yet. For how will I keep it a secret once she is here?

"What?" he asked me, I know he won't tell anyone if I ask him not to.

"Can you promise me you won't tell anyone if I tell you?" I ask him.

"That big huh? I won't tell I mean it can't be as bad as what I did. I mean hell that girl I slept with could have gotten pregnet and I never know. I steel only remember her big brown eyes. I wish I could remember more other than the fact that I lost my v-card to her," he tells me.

"No, it is a lot like that. See, not long befor you started school the week befor to tell the truth, Tanya held a party. I got so drunk that I can't remember most of the party. A guy came up to me and said I was hot and then some other things that I can't remember. I can only remember he had green eyes. I lost my v-card to him that night and a few weeks later I relised I was late. I had had so much beer that my pill was deemed useless I got pregnet, for the first few weeks I was in denile I wanted it to all be a dream. But then I took the test, five of them, and all of them said the same thing, positive. I was scared I had to tell my dad and my mom, at the time she live in Phoenix, I went to stay with her for the pregnacy and for a few months after I had Hope. Well any way I will be taking care of Hope in a few weeks for good. She will be her in less than a month and I have no clue how to take care of her or what to tell her if she ever asks who her father is. I am scared for I have no clue how I am going to care for her or what I am going to do once she is here, what will everyone at school say once they know of her?" I tell him I know that I just let out a long rant.

"Wow, a lot like mine, execpt you are the example of the girl. And all you remember is green eyes? How many green eyed guys can there be in Forks? I know I am one but how many others are there," he asked.

"Well as seeing as I was preggers befor you came here I do not think you are him, as for the rest I have no clue. For the last two years I have tried to find him. I am about to just give up and face the fact I will never know who her father is," I tell him.

"My family was here for two weeks befor I was in school Bella. And I was at one of Tanya's parties the week befor I started school. So, just because the chances are slim but there is still a chance of finding him. I'll even help, can you remember the date of the party?" he asked.

"Yes, it was in September 5, she had just dumped her boytoy of the week, then that monday you were in school and she decided to have you as her next toy and you turned her down flat and have been since," I tell him.

"I was at that party, how can I not remember you being there? That was also the party I got wasted at I met Alice and did not even remember that, so I'm not shocked," he said.

"Wow, can't remember Alice! You must have been beond drunk but plastered," I laugh. Alice thinks he is Hope's father and now I think that there is a small chance that he could be as well.

"Yeah, I know that might be why I can't remember who I was with that night," he laughed.

"Tell you what I try to help you find your girl and you help me find Hope's sprem donner for I do not think he will want to be a daddy yet," I tell him.

"Deal," he said and we laugh. We both leave the unspoken question in the air, is Edward Hope's father?


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Found one now is it male or female," Edward said as he handed me the snail, I check and find out that it is female like the last ten we caught.

"Female, Edward get in the boat and let me try to find one for now," I tell him.

"No, no I will find one! I have to find one soon, I hope," Edward said, I think I was not to hear the "I hope" part.

"Found two and guss what I think their mateing right now!" Edward said and grabed them. We waited until they where done to see if he was right, and one male and one female we released the others and kept these two, since we know that they had mated and well that is what the we where to get them to do, but I had him keep some of the other females just so that we know the one male would mate.

"So, think that this male is going to mate with all five females?" Edward asked.

"No, but he might we do not know if he only wants that one or not," I tell him, we had marked the one that the male had mated with so that we would know for the project. Each one is marked with a dot in a certien spot so that we can tell them apart exept for the male we even have a camra to record them as we sleep at night.

"So, now that we got the snails how do you think that we go about finding the ones that we gave our v-card to," he asked.

"I have no clue I guess we just try to find out first what we can remember about them I remember he was taller than me, green eyes, and had some smooth hair, but it was messy at the same time," I tell him.

"Huh, okey well she was small not as small as Alice but around your hight, brown eyes, thick wavy hair, nice body. Now I am going to sound like a perv here but I do remember her breast where just the right size for my hands," he tells me blushing at the end.

"So, I am not the only one that remembers something that would sound prevish," I say.

"What do you remember then," he asks, now its my turn to blush.

"His fingers, his skilled fingers, he brought me an orgasm with his fingers twice before he took my v-card, God to this day I can feel those fingers in some of my dreams," I tell him.

"Wow, so he got you off twice befor taking you? Huh, might change my mind about him then," he said.

"Meaning?" I ask him.

"Well I was going to beat him for leaving you alone and not check to see if you where not pregnet with his child well ever," he said.

"He might have been to drunk to remember I sure was, and what about you would you want to be beat up if your girl ended up preggers," I ask him.

"Please let someone beat me if that is the case for my mother sould would and will," he said. It was true Esme would skin him IF he ever got a girl pregges and did not own up to it. Yet in this case he has no clue if she even was or if she was did she keep the child or not. Did she have an abotion or have the child just and give it up. Wow, I think I would rather be me than him right now.

"Yeah, but hey chances are slim she was pregges I mean you two did use protection right, I remember that we had just the condom broke," I tell him and I see something flash on his face like shock and fear as well as hope?

"Yeah, I remember wakeing up alone in a bed with a busted condom on, so I know that much," he said, shit could Alice be right could Edward be her father?

"Wow, so that is the posiblity of two condoms in one night at a party at Tanya's house. I wounder if she was up to her old tricks again," I say.

"Why you say that?" he asks.

"Well at her parties a lot of girls get pregnet because of condoms brakeing, condoms that she leaves out in the rooms for if anyone needs them. Now she does this every now and then she tampers with the condom while it is still in the wraper and makes it to where it will bust when used making it more than likely that someone will get preggers at her party now the ones in her room are fine but any other room, well more than likely that is what happened that night, she tampered with the condoms and you and the guy I was with used them and bang a condom failure," I tell him I found out about her tricks after I got preggers though.

"You know she could go to jail for that, it is wrong to tamper with condoms in the wrapper if you intend to let someone use them," he said.

"Yes, but she has her parents money and they can get her out of anything now if we can get her to say that she does that then we might be able to get her but if not then forget it," I tell him.

_(Pretty Ugly__ by __Alana Grace__ )_

_Am I the girl who has everything?_  
><em>The one that everybody wants to be?<em>  
><em>I wear this smile on my sleeve<em>  
><em>Try to be what you want me to be<em>

_If I'm so beautiful, if I'm so wonderful_  
><em>How come I feel so pitiful inside?<em>  
><em>I want to disappear, just get me away from here<em>  
><em>Cause you only love me cause I'm pretty<em>  
><em>Ugly<em>

_I just don't see what you see in me,_  
><em>But you'll never understand my misery<em>  
><em>I protect this image so death well<em>  
><em>But I can't keep the truth from myself<em>

My ring tone plays though my phone.

"Hello," I answer.

"Bella, hey do you mind takening Hope sooner for she just does not wish to wait," my mother asks me and I hear my little girl in the back ground.

"I want my mommy, I want my mommy, I want my mommy," the only sentence she can say with out messing up and she is screaming it at the top of her lungs, so loude that even Edward can hear it over the phone and he smiles.

"Sure send her on here, I can't wait to see her again, Alice can't wait eather, and I just informed one of my other friends of her and he can't wait as well tell her that Uncle Em can't wait for her to be here just like Gramps, and Uncle Edward wants to meet her," I say and Edward mock glares at me for makeing him an uncle without asking.

"Edward? Alice mintioned an Edward once something about his eyes being the same shade of green as Hope's," my mother said.

"He is not him mother. Alice thinks the green is the same and its close but I am sure its not him," I tell her hopeing that he want be affended.

"Fine, so how about in four days I send her up there to you, is that okey?" my mother asks.

"Yes, it is fine, what did she do for she is quite now," I ask for that child is only quite when a sleep or in trouble.

"No clue talk to you later and tell Em I miss him," she said as she hung up.

"What was that about the not him part?" Edward asked.

"Alice thinks since your eyes are close to the color of Hope's then you could be the father, but I think she is wrong for I am sure that no girl could be so drunk to forget you. Half the girls in the school where there and most of them plastered and they still remember you! So, I am sure that your girl had to be eather to shy to talk to you now that she is sober, or so plastered she forgot you and that would have to be a hard thing to do," I tell him.

"DNA test could answer that question though get samples of all the green eyed guys and have them tested to see if it is him," he sugested and I think he is including himself in that.

"Yeah, but how to do that?" I ask him.

"Mr. Banner could help, with a little lab called blood typeing," he answered.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

EPOV

Bella just reveiled that she had a daughter and whats more she lost her v-card the same night as me! Could Bella be the girl I have been looking for? Could I have a daughter that I never met? Could I be the one that Bella still has dreams of after all this time? God, I hope so. I have for a long time watched Bella and thought that she could be that girl. The one that I am looking for and have been looking for ever since I woke up alone in that bed with only a pair of navy blue boyshorts as proof that a girl had been there other than the busted condom and blood on the sheets. I started looking for her then and there but could not find her. Now I find out that she could have been Bella and she could have had my child! Even so I want to be there for Bella, to help her with her daughter even if she is not mine, I have to talk to her about a parenting DNA test I want to know if Hope is my little girl.

"Bella, what does Hope look like," I ask.

"Here go to my photos and look for the folder called Hope," she said handing me her phone. The little girl looks like Bella, say for one thing her eyes where just like mine. Bella is the girl I am lookling for, now how to get Bella to realise that.

"She is very beuatiful Bella, a lot like you, but her eyes are green very green," I say.

"Yeah, they are, and thanks I just wish I knew who her father was," she said.

"Why?" I ask.

"Well he is her father and he sould at least meet her," she said. Yeah, I want to meet her, I want to be part of her life. I want to be with you, Bella. I want to help you raise Hope, I want us to be a family.

"Well when she gets here you can get my testing done to see if it was me just to get me out of the way and make sure that it wasn't me, even though with those eyes Esme is going to think it was me. Face it Bella those are my eyes," I tell her.

"They are like your eyes yes, but not your eyes," she said, she does not want Hope to be mine.

"And if it truns out that she is mine then what what will you do? If she is mine then I want to be part of her life and not as an uncle," I tell her.

"I don't know if she is yours then Tanya will kill me, she will hate me and my daughter. I can't let anything happen to her Edward I just can't," she said, I can see the tears in her eyes she does not want any harm to come to Hope and I can see that. So, I do the only thing I can think of since we had pulled up to my house, I pull her into a hug and smell strawberries. Just like the girl I am looking for, she smelled of strawberries as well.

"I would be there to help protect her if she is mine, I would never leave you to raise a child alone, even if she is not mine I want to be there for you. You are one of the few good women left Bella, I would be a fool to let you handle something like this own your own if we don't find him then I will help you. In any way you let me," but I think she is mine, I do not add the last part for I do not wish to scare her.

"You where one of the only girls that did not through themselves at me and became my friend and I all ways help friends, hell if I had known I would have been there for her birth, if you had let me," I tell her.

"Realy you would have been? Even though you barely knew me at the time?" she asked.

"Yeah, I would have," I would have been there from the begining if I had known.

"Why, I mean she is not yours, so why would you have been there," she asked.

"I have always had a soft spot for babys not only that I had a feeling two years ago on June 16 that I had missed something. I do not know if I had or not but I have all ways wanted to know why I felt like that," I realy think that was the day that something happened that I was supouse to know of.

"Wow, so even though you did not know me you would have been there? All because of the fact that you where a friend? You would have had to wait with my friend Jake in the waiting room you know? Only family or the father in the delevery room," she said. How do you know I'm not her father.

"Well yeah, but at least you would have had help befor now to find the guy," I tell her.

"Alice, Em, Dad, Rose, and even Tanya have tried to help me. Even if all Tanya does is say that I was stupied to get prego and keep the child. She said that the only guy she knew with green eyes was you. Now I know for a fact that there are over 40 guys in our school that it could have been, some have moved but we got them off the list first now we are on our year and the year under," she tells me.

"Yet, I had know clue about this? Well Alice had and still is trying to get me to tell her what the girl I was with looked like, all I tell her is big brown eyes. As that is all I remember," I tell her, true what I remember is a bit more as I told her befor but what I have not told her or Alice is that I remember her outfit that night. A tight blue top with a short blue jean skirt, and midnight blue flats. Her bra was the same color as her boyshorts and I loved the color of it on her skin and told her that as well.

"Well she would be a big help if you knew what the girl wore to the party. That girl even knows what I wore to it two years ago and is still yelling about my leaving my undies on accedent, but I could not find them," she tells me.

"Wow, classic leaving a thong or someother undergarment for the boy to find. To let him know that it did happen and was not a dream," I laugh for it is funny.

"Yeah, and I hate it to, that was my favert set and I leave the matching boyshorts some where in the room. Still have the bra but not the shorts to match," she said. Wait, boyshorts? Could it be that she is the girl, I know I thought befor but now I think it really is her, now if only I could get her to say the color.

"Well I think you need to go in," she said, "you want to take the snails for the night?"

"Yeah, I will take them. See you later Bella," see you later for sure. I want to know all I can about Hope. I want to learn more about you.

"Yeah we have to work with the snails don't we," she said as I got out.

"Yeah, see you tomorrow and when is Hope going to arive?" I ask for I will have the parenting test done as soon as I can! I could be right and you be the girl that I have looked for! Please be the girl, I wish to find her so bad.

"In four days, Jake is flying back with her. He flew down there with her and is now flying back with her. We switch places on holiday's he comes here I go there. But since she is coming here for good he is to, Billy is glad to have his son coming home for good," she tells me. Jake, Jake, Jacob Black! Her distent cousion is flying back with Hope, I can't wait to meet the guy that has helped raise Hope.

"Cool, can't wait to meet her and I will pay for the test to see if we might have been the one each other forgot," I tell her.

"Fine, you are realy thinking that you could have been him, are you not," she said.

"It seems to fit, we were both at the party, both had a busted condom, I found boyshorts when I woke up under me, you lost a pair of boyshorts, Hope has green eyes, and you would have had her in June if not earlyer than that, was she a premature?" I ask.

"No, she was due around June 8th but was not born until June 16th, the same day that you felt something had happened," she said, now she is thinking.

"So, I could be him. If so know this I want to be part of her life, I do not care what people think or say. I want to know and help care for any child I father, so if she is mine know this you will be stuck with me," I tell her.

"Well at least you are not a jerk, and a friend of mine. Just know that Tanya will try to kill me if you are him," she tells me.

"I would like to see her try, I will not let her. I will look out for you as well Bella," I tell her, she does not need to know that if I did not find that girl within a month then I would ask her out.

"Good to know for Hope would be mad if I was to be harmed," she tells me.

"Now go in there befor Esme has a fit," she tells me, I laugh and shut the door and go in.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Edward what where you and Bella talking about," my mother Esme asked. She has aged well, you would never know she was old enough to have an eighteen year-old son. She is 35 and looks as if she is 28, my father is the same way. Carilse is 34 a few months younger than her and yet they love each other, he only looks 29. They joke about that she is older and looks younger, while he is younger and looks older.

"I was talking about helping her with Hope," I tell her.

"Oh, her daughter I wish I could meet her. Bella is a sweet girl, I still can't get over the fact that she got drunk and got pregnet. I just hope that the girl that you slept with did not and if she did when you find her you better make it right," she said, yes, she knows about that and I am shocked that she knew of Hope.

"How did you know of Hope? I just found out since she is coming up here for Bella to take care of now in four days. Also I am starting to wounder if Bella was the girl. I mean I can only remember brown eyes, Bella has brown eyes. I am thinking that she could be her, that and the fact that Hope has our green eyes," I tell her. I got my green eyes from my mother after all. My hair is like her father and my name sake, Edward Masen. I only got my fathers crooked smile or in my case smirk. Carisle Cullen towns best docter and one of the best in the country and we live in this small town. With his blond hair and blue eyes all the female nurses love him and hate that he will never cheat on my mother.

"I was the one that helped her when she had to tell her mother, her father was in shock and she had not known I was there at the time. I heard about her having a little girl, have yet to see any picturs yet and I want some. If she is that girl then you will need to help with her big time young man," she tells me.

"I know and I will even if she is not, Bella needs help and I want to help her," I tell her.

"Ah, young love, such a beautiful thing and lead to a happy life if it is shared and is from both sides," she said as she smiled at me and came to give me a hug.

"I even know that the guy she was with had green eyes, so I told her that I would pay for the DNA test for myself to see if I am him," I told her, there is no secrets in this family and I need to get the money from her anyway.

"Good, in a way I hope young Hope is yours for I have wanted grandkids for a while now and now you are eighteen you can give me them even if it is only a stepgrand kid, you got that Edward," she said as she started to head to the firebox the we keep a good bit of money in for not all of our money ends in the bank, my parents do not trust the bank.

"So, when is Hope going to be here?" she asked.

"In four days. So, as sone as I can I want to have the test done. I want to know if Bella was in fact the girl that I was with," I tell her.

"Know this if she is you know I expect you to put a ring on her finger. As soon as you can," she said as she pulled out the money for the test and a ring box. I have always wanted to use my grandmothers ring for when I get married, it is simple and yet a beauty to see.

"I know just give me some time to get her use to the ideal of me being around to help with Hope. It would also help if we where dateing as well. I will ask her out if Hope is mine if not at least in the month," I tell her.

"Oh, givening up on the girl at the party? Why is that?" she asked, she knows that I wanted to find the girl I was with just so that I would be able to say that I had only been with one girl, if I ever had a son to keep him under control and out of trouble.

~THE NEXT DAY~

The alarm on my phone was not what woke me up tody but a phone call from Tanya asking me to come over to night for her parents are out of town and she wants some one to stay with her. I told her that I had to work with Bella on something and would not be going to stay at her house ever nor was I ever going to. I told her that I had my eye on someone and if this girl that I thought was the girl I was with when I was drunk is not her then I would ask out the girl that I had wanted to ask out for some time now, I even told her that the girl I tought was the girl I slept with was also the one I wanted to ask out. So no matter what the out come I would be dateing someone within the month and it was not her nor will it ever be her. I got a call from Bella two minutes latter telling me next time I turn Tanya down make sure it is after 6:30 in the morning so that she would not have to wake up early.

I arived at the school house in time to see Emmett, Bella's older brother, pull up, I still have no clue as to why Bella just does not ride with him to school and not have to deal with Rose and Alice in the mornings. Jasper pulls in as well and I have to say for such a calm guy it is hard to see him with someone like Alice but when they are next to each other it seems like it is ment to be.

"Here Eddie what you thinking of," Em said, he knows I hate nicknames so that is why he calls me them.

"Just thinking, Em would you kill me if I was to say that after all this time I am starting to remember some more of that girl I was with and she reminds me of Bella? Also I know of the little bit that is coming in a few days," I tell him.

"If you are him then I would at least know who to pound if you do not step up man. If you know of Hope then you know that a test must by done right, how are your rents going to handle this," he asked.

"They know, and yes I will pay for the test myself, and I will step up. I had just about given up finding that girl and even if Bella is not her then I still will help Bella, I am sure you heard of what I told Tanya today," I tell him, Jasper is just siting there with a look on his face that tells me he knew of Hope as well.

"Yeah, so Bella is the girl that you where talking about then Bells just told Tanya that next time she calls at 6 in the morning a tape of Tanya giving a teach a blow job even though he kept trying to get her to stop will end up at the school bord as well as many other tapes that will end her career as a modle befor it even takes off," Em told me.

"Wow, remind me never to wake Bella up then. I do not wish to have to run for my life," I tell him, I had heard that Bella does not like wakeing up but to say that to Tanya is something, oh no.

"Em, how much dirt does Tanya have on Bella?" I ask, Jasper has the same look on his face as me, meaning he knows what I am thinking.

"Just Hope all the other stuff Bells has done everyone knows of," Em said.

"Shit, Tanya would not tell anyone would she?" I ask even though I know that she would. This is going to be a long day.

"Shit," Em and Jasper said at the same time they know it to Bella is going to be so upset today, I just hope Rose and Alice can help her.

"We best warn the girls," I say, as Jasper sends a text to someone, "texting Alice?" I ask.

"Yeah, we need to warn them you are right and they are bringing some things against Tanya for if she does something," he said as he read a text.

"This day is just going crazy and school has not even started for the day yet," Em said, for once he is right.

"Your right look at Tanya, I think that she has more things up her sleeve than we know," I say as I see Tanya strut up to the school doors not even looking our way.

"Edward does she have anything on you, she has nothing on Em and little that would get me in trouble with any one other than my parents," Jasper said.

"No, other than what people know for I have no secrets my parents know everything and I mean everything about me," I tell him, that was a day come home from a party and have your mother ask 'who was the girl you have sex with Edward'. I still can't figer out how she knew.

"Even about the drunk sex?" Em asked.

"Yeah, my mother asked me as I walked in the door who the girl was that I had sex with, I can't see how she knew," I tell him.

"Wow, that is not something I would want my rents to know," Em said, yeah Cheif would skin you if you can home like that and Rennee would cry and cry over her little boy.

"How did they take Bella?" I ask.

"Oh, Dad was in shock and even had her take five test and he had Rose stand in the bathroom and watch her pee on them. Mom was yelling at her and crying saying she has ruined her life and all that. That is why she is sending Hope up here, she does not want to have to raise her and Bells wanted to keep her here but knew that she would not be able to take care of her at that time," Em said.

"So, Bella wanted to have her here? If she had been then maybe we would have found her father by now. I kind of want to end up that guy just so that Hope know her father and since I have wanted to ask Bella out for some time only I didn't for I wanted to try and find that girl I had been with. If Bella is her then not only do I find the girl but can hopefuly end up with her as well," I tell them. We are standing out in the parking lot waiting for the girls to arive, we do not know what Tanya is doing and I am a littled worried about what she might do.

"So wait if Hope is yours you want to help take care of her? I always thought that most guys well other than me and Jaz did not want to have kids yet, we just don't have them for we know that it would be hard to take care of them right now," Em said.

"That and the fact that Rose and Ali do not want kids yet they saw how hard it is to give birth when Bella gave birth and was there for a few days after Hope came home and well they are not ready for kids," Jaz said.

"Yeah, I always wanted a big family, a lovening wife, maybe a dog or cat, and a nice house. Sure I wanted them after collage but if Bella is that girl and Hope is mine then I will have at least part of it now," I tell them.

"And what parts are you talking about," Em asked.

"Well if she is then Mom will want me to have a ring on her finger at least in a year, so that way she knows I am helping with the child, hell she wants me to have a ring on a finger within two years anyway for she wants grandkids now while she is still young. So do not be suprised if Hope is not mine that Esme makes sure that I spend as much time with Bella and Hope that I become a servent of little bit. Ready to do what ever she wants me to do and get her whatever she wants. She looks so much like Bella anyway that it would not take long at all," I tell them.

"So, even if Hope is not yours Esme wants grandkids and you will end up with Bella to give her one," Em said it as if I am using Bella.

"It is not like that Em, I had made up my mind a few days ago that if I did not find that girl by the end of the month then I was finaly going to ask Bella out. I had been wanting to ask her since I moved here, but did not for I had thought that the girl I had been with would be easy to find and I needed to see if she was prego with my kid or not, as seeing as the condom broke," I tell him.

"Well how could it be Bella you where not even here when that party happened," Em said.

"Yes, I was. I had been here for two weeks befor my transcrips arrived to let me go to school. I had ran into Tanya on the fourth and she invited me to her party that would happen the on the fith, that was in September two years ago, that was also the same party that Bella got drunk at and had that one night stand, and so did I," I tell him.

"So you realy could be Hope's father, pay for the rush testing to get it back sooner that with regaler testing," Jaz said as the girls pull up.

Alice got out first wearing as her norm some very high heels, but she is 4' 11" and Jaz is 6' 3" so she kind of has to. Rose got out and as the norm for her she looks more ready for a fashion show than school. Bella is not in her norm of tee shrits and jeans, but in what she is fource to wear to school by Ali and Rose, a pair of skin tight jeans, a navy blue top, that looks like the one that the girl had on the night of the party, and a pair of navy blue flats. Ali and Rose know that Bella and hells do not go well. I rarely ever see Bella with make up on and to see her with it on now makes me see that her eyes are just beautiful and such a deep dark brown that they look like chocolate.

"So, Tanya is in a rage over Bella yelling at her and Edward turning her down. I think it is time we get rid of her and make sure she knows that she is not one of the hottest girls in the school. Bella is far better looking than her and I want to prove it, I know Tanya and she is going to have pictures up in the school sometime this week to try and show everyone that Bella or Edward are not as inacent as the look so you two be ready for pictures that have your faces added on to the body of some random porn star and not the good looking ones," Ali said.

"She will have them having sex to so you to need to be ready for that and she might even have your phone numbers under them with some message saying call for a good time or something along those lines," Rose said.

"I know all this and when she does then the school web site will have a few new vidios up, I know how to hack the site and put them up and I can do so from any computer, such as the labtop she left at my house and then said she never wanted back just leave it where the teachers can find it after I do that and no trace back to me," Bella said.

"Want she know that you used it?" I ask.

"Yes, but who would belive her? I am a straight A student and the only thing I did not tell the students is I have a daughter, the teachers know about her. So, they would belive me over her as long as all of you back me up," she said.

"I know I will," Rose said.

"You are my little sis after all! I was starting to fear that you weren't I mean you are so sweet and never do anything in the lines of pranks," Em said.

"I will as well I just hope that it goes over as you plan," Jaz said.

"I will and she is not believed by the teachers anyway after the vidios on the site she would be out of this school so fast that she would never be aboul to show her face here ever again," Ali said.

"Well I am in for I know she is bound to do something," I said.

"There is the bell we need to go in now,"Bells said with a grin I think she is already planing the hack.


End file.
